9 months of plans
by The Ghost of Shugar Highs Past
Summary: The long awaited last instalment of the 7 steps trilogy. Nick and Macy are engaged again and this time are sure that they are getting married. But they also decided to start a family early , so from month 3 of the pregnancy till the baby is 3 months old.
1. Chapter 1

**9 months of Plans**

Nick and Macy are engaged again and this time are sure that they are getting married. But they also decided to start a family early , so from month3 of the pregnancy till the baby is 3 months old Nick and Macy are trying to multi-task. Only problem... Macy is scared to death of it all. Plus a pregnant Stella oh no!

prologue-April= Tests

May= wedding dresses

June= double trouble

July= Sam

august= names

September= Molly

October= first frights

November= turkey

December= our first Christmas

* * *

**April 17th **

"Stella what do they say?" I said annoyed.

Stella and I were currently pacing back and forth . There were 6 pregnancy tests in front of us; 3 for each girl. Stella's tests were supposed to be done first , seeing as though she had to go pee before me.

"Do you girls want to open up?" Joe said standing outside the door. Joe and Nick have been just as worried as us.

"Can you imagine it Nick? Both Macy and Stella pregnant together." Joe said.

"I definitely can see that." Nick sighed. He is hoping for me to be pregnant but everyone is afraid to see a pregnant Stella. We all love her to death , but normal Stella can be bad enough.

" We should have boys." Joe said and Nick groaned. I knew exactly what he was thinking 'A miniature Joe would be the end of the world.'

Then I looked at Stellas tests "Macy look it's positive!!!" Stella happily clapped.

45 more seconds until my future would be decided and I could barely keep calm. I wanted a baby so much , a little me or Nick wouldnt be as bad as Joe or Stella Junior.

"Macy look!" Stella said pointing to the tests "We're pregnant together!"

* * *

So Nick and Macy are excited as well as Joe and Stella. The babies names will be Sammie (boy) and Molly (Girl)


	2. Chapter 2

**9 months of Plans**

Nick and Macy are engaged again and this time are sure that they are getting married. But they also decided to start a family early , so from month3 of the pregnancy till the baby is 3 months old Nick and Macy are trying to multi-task. Only problem... Macy is scared to death of it all. Plus a pregnant Stella oh no!

prologue-April= Tests

May= wedding dresses

June= double trouble

July= Sam

august= weddings

September= Molly

October= first frights

November= turkey

December= our first Christmas

* * *

**Wedding Dresses and Baby Names**

**May 29th**

**"Stella **for the millionth time , the dress wont fit." I said to Stella as she tried to zip me up in a white strapless dress. Just last week I started showing and I am in my currently 4th month of the pregnancy.

"Yes it will , all you look is bloated." She shook her head. I am also 2 weeks pregnanter than Stella.

" Say that again in a few months when I'm 7 months pregnant and walking down the aisle." I glare at Stella.

"At the earliest you are getting married is atleast after you have the baby." Stella shook her head.

" How is Joe treating the pregnancy?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"He is taking it well. He started comming up with names." Stella said adjusting the dress.

" Nick and I like a few names." I smiled to myself.

"Like what? Joe likes Phineas and Sphen." Stella said with disgust. Stella found out she is having a boy.

"I like Amanda , Molly , and Estelle." I said because I recently found out I was having a baby girl.

"Those are nice but Estelle?" Stella laughed.

"Because Nick and I both love you dearly." I laughed with Stella.

Then I looked in the mirror. Maybe waiting till after she is born isnt such a bad idea.

* * *

lol guess what the FULL names are!


	3. Chapter 3

**9 months of Plans**

Nick and Macy are engaged again and this time are sure that they are getting married. But they also decided to start a family early , so from month3 of the pregnancy till the baby is 3 months old Nick and Macy are trying to multi-task. Only problem... Macy is scared to death of it all. Plus a pregnant Stella oh no!

prologue-April= Tests

May= wedding dresses

June= double trouble

July= Sam

august= weddings

September= Molly

October= first frights

November= turkey

December= our first Christmas together

_***Take a guess at which month Nick and Macy will be getting married? Bonus prize if you guess the specific : go back and check the dates.***_

* * *

**Double Party Trouble **

**June 7th **

Baby shower... two at once. I mean I do love Stella and my soon to be nephew , but TWO baby showers in ONE DAY! Even this early in the pregnancy... Some times I wonder what Stella was thinking , but then I realize do I really even want to know.

Either way Stella and I are having our baby showers on the same day. Originally I was going to have my baby shower next month on the 16th , and though I am due sooner than Stella; she is having hers today. That is the simple part of this whole ordeal , Stella figured it would be amazing at the last minute to conjoin our parties. I could see if she wanted to post-pone hers for a month to straighten things up. Though I didn't realize she meant to push mine back a month.

She then convinced me since I already purchased the area where my original baby shower would be to throw my bridal shower that day. I may not even get married until after the baby is born.

"This is a fiasco." I said to Nick while rubbing my temples.

" No it isn't" He reassured me.

"You don't know how terrible Stella is when when it comes to parties..." I sighed.

"Stress isn't going to help the baby." Nick laughed .

"I know , but Stella is my nightmare. I mean who surprises you with completely different plans 2 weeks before your own party?" I ask Nick.

"Stella has , mini-Joe will someday , and Joe has done that to me before." Nick answered my question.

"Something is wrong with that family." I leaned into Nick.

"Be happy that Stella didnt make it a full out surprise party." Nick hugged me.

" Yeah , besides it probably was the hormones that drove Stella to do this." I came to the conclusion that Stella is most likely jacked up on hormones.

* * *

I Made this chapter mostly for some Nick/Macy fluff. If you really are wondering what happened at the party then answer the tricky question at the top.


	4. Chapter 4

**9 months of Plans**

Nick and Macy are engaged again and this time are sure that they are getting married. But they also decided to start a family early , so from month3 of the pregnancy till the baby is 3 months old Nick and Macy are trying to multi-task. Only problem... Macy is scared to death of it all. Plus a pregnant Stella oh no!

prologue-April= Tests

May= wedding dresses

June= double trouble

July= Sam

august= weddings

September= Molly

October= first frights

November= turkey

December= our first Christmas together

_***Take a guess at which month Nick and Macy will be getting married? Bonus prize if you guess the specific : go back and check the dates.***_

**

* * *

**

**Stella and Sam **

**July 17th **

It was around midnight . Nick and I were both up , well I was home waiting for Nick to come home and Nick was out getting me and baby girl Taco Bell. I woke up 20 minutes ago craving taco's and since we had nothing here I told Nick to go out and get me Taco Bell.

Baby girl seems to like food in the late hours a lot. She also like chocolate and sugar... oh well!

I got a call from Leo the other day , he is doing well. I told him about baby girl. He seemed happy , though it must be awkward because I'm not even married and I'm having a baby while he and his wife have been trying ever since they went on the honeymoon.

I was starting to doze off when something sounded like it knocked over in the hallway , must be my food. Then someone started knocking... who could visiting this late.

I walked over to the door and saw Stella and quickly opened the door "Stella why are you here?"

She looked like a mess " Joe and I had a fight." she cried.

"Well come in." I ushered her in and then we sat on the couch. "So what happened?"

"First I came home and saw that Joe got a little swing that we can put in the kitchen after the baby is born. Everything was fine and then I saw how much it cost Joe and then I said it was too expensive. Then we started yelling and then I just walked out." She said and I held back a laugh.

"Stella , Joe is a rock star. He can pay for it , plus with the money you make from designing clothes. I'm sure you wont go broke from buying a swing set." I giggled and she smiled.

"I think me and Joe should take a break. I think me and Sammie can survive." Stella said. This was not good.

"Stella , I think you are making this too big of a deal." I said to her.

"Macy maybe you are right." she said.

"Yeah , its probably just hormones. " I calmed her down more.

"God I'm such an idiot." Stella cried and patted her on the back.

"Stella every couple fights. Nick and I have had our fair share of fights and trust me some of those got bad. Remember when Nick and I were originally going to get married?" I asked and she nodded. "We fought soo much before that and we still have our fights now , but then we realize that we would rather be happy together than be apart wondering what could have been." I told Stella.

"Macy you truly are a great friend." Stella said to me and we hugged.

* * *

yay one more chapter down


	5. Chapter 5

**9 months of Plans**

Nick and Macy are engaged again and this time are sure that they are getting married. But they also decided to start a family early , so from month3 of the pregnancy till the baby is 3 months old Nick and Macy are trying to multi-task. Only problem... Macy is scared to death of it all. Plus a pregnant Stella oh no!

prologue-April= Tests

May= wedding dresses

June= double trouble

July= Sam

august= weddings

September= Molly

October= first frights

November= turkey

December= our first Christmas together

_***Take a guess at which month Nick and Macy will be getting married? Bonus prize if you guess the specific : go back and check the dates.***_

**

* * *

**

**Vegas Weddings**

Here I am in the emergency room in Vegas. Surprising right? Well lets just say Kevin and Danielle decided to run off together and get married. Then again this family is not normal! What so ever. When we got here it was too late. Kevin had gotten married , much to out dismay. We love Danielle , but we didn't want to miss the wedding. We drove here all the way from LA , which isn't that bad.

Once we got there Kevin and Danielle were off to some place else. Probably in some honeymoon suite.

The point is that Stella went into labor . Joe isn't here because him and Stella haven't made up at all. Stella has been staying in our guest house for the past few weeks and has been driving Nick so crazy , while we have fun talking about baby stuff.

The point is that Nick and I are freaking out. I mean why did Stella have to do this to us? Why couldn't Joe be here? Why couldn't we all be at the hospital in LA and Joe could have kissed and made up with Stella while she gave birth to their son?

Nick is outside on the phone with Joe. Who is refusing to come here! I mean what idiot misses the birth of his own child?

**Few minutes later **

"Its my fault" Stella says.

"What is?" I ask her. We are now in a room waiting for the doctor , Stella's birth is being slow and painful.

"Joe breaking up with me. I shouldn't have gotten pregnant. The baby is what started all of this."

"Stella Joe wasn't ready to be a dad yet. Not you." I reassured her. She is already giving birth a month and ha half early , which isn't good for the baby if you add stress.

"Macy , what if I'm not a good mom?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"What do you mean ?" I asked .

"What if i can't handle being a single mom , I mean what if the baby hates me because I couldn't provide for it properly?" Stella asked.

"Then you remind whatever you name the baby that you love it and you tried your best." I told her.

"Macy I can't do it alone." She told me now full out crying.

"You wont be alone because no matter what I will be here for you." I began crying too and we hugged.

**The next day**

Nick and I looked inside Stella's room. Stella was perfectly content holding the baby , she looked so happy and looked as though there wasn't anything better than the little boy in her arms.

Stella looked up smiling "Hi guys do you wanna meet someone?" she asked.

"Sure." Nick said for us since I was in awe. We walked in and sat next to her bed.

"I want you two to meet Samuel Marshal Malone " She said showing us Samuel.

"He's beautiful Stella. He looks just like you." I said . The only difference between Samuel and Stella was one thing , as soon as those tiny eyes opened all I could see when I looked into them was Joe.


	6. Chapter 6

**9 months of Plans**

Nick and Macy are engaged again and this time are sure that they are getting married. But they also decided to start a family early , so from month3 of the pregnancy till the baby is 3 months old Nick and Macy are trying to multi-task. Only problem... Macy is scared to death of it all. Plus a pregnant Stella oh no!

prologue-April= Tests

May= wedding dresses

June= double trouble

July= Sam

august= weddings

September= Molly

October= first frights

November= turkey

December= our first Christmas together

* * *

I was sitting in the car with Nick in the car and it was around 3 pm. We were going to see Leo and Sarah , Leo told me that they were expecting a baby and that Sarah was only 5 months along and recently found out . I was happy for Leo and Sarah , they deserved kids.

Just then LA Baby came on and I started dancing as much as a pregnant woman in a car could.

Then I felt a gush of water rush out of me .

"Shit Nick don't kill m-" then my stomach clenched and then released. It hurt like hell ( I am 16 , I have never been pregnant so I cant really be an expert on labor).

"Nick." I kinda yelled lightly because I was in shock .

Then Nick looked at me slightly not taking his eyes off the road.

"Mace whats wrong?" He asked .

" I think my water just broke." I said slowly looking at my seat.

I could have sworn his heart stopped for a second and then he went into panic mode.

"Ok first we go to the hospital and then I will call everyone an-" I screamed labor was hurting like a bitch.

"Nick I don't think I will make it " I said breathing shallowly

"Can't you hold it?" He asked worrying , I should be the one panicking not him.

"I dont have to go pee Nick , I am giving birth " thats when it really sunk in I MACY MISA was going to be a mom officially.

"Are you sure ? I mean the baby may just be kicking hard." He said speeding a little bit more thats when we heard a siren.

"This can not be happening " I said.

Nick pulled over when a middle aged police officer knocked on the window.

"Sir may you please step out of the vehicle." The officer asked politely. ( Cant drive , so never been pulled over)

Nick opened the door and stepped out .

"Officer I'm sorry that I was speeding it is just that my girlfriend is in labor and-" Nick was panicking more then I screamed again .

"Sir I need you to say the ABC's please" The officer asked.

"A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y & Z" Nick said slowly. (In my drinking and drug awareness class the police officer who taught it said this is one of the few tests they do for drunk driving)

"You are aware that you were swerving?" The officer asked and before Nick could answer I screamed again , at this rate i would be giving birth in the car.

" Im sorry its just that my girlfriend is in lab-" He siad and the officer cut him off .

" I will let you off with a warning this time , now go and hurry." Within 2 minutes the officer was gone and we were driving again.

"Nick if you don't hurry up I will give birth in the car!" I yelled , I could feel the contractions shorten . I think it is safe to say I will give birth by midnight.

I looked at the clock and it read 10:41 .

" Macy just calm down!" Nick said .

" HOW CAN I? I AM PUSHING A FUCKING PERSON OUT OF ME, AND ALL BECAUSE YOU KNOCKED ME UP!" I wanted to slap him , it was very tempting.

"Macy I see a diner up ahead lets stop there and call 911." He said in a calm manor. When did I become the panicky one and he became the calm one?

**One hour later **

"Just one more push mam" the waitress said and finally I felt my body just stop hurting then I realized I just gave birth in the diner in a booth with Nicks help and a waitress' help of course. As soon as she was out I looked at her and Nick said

"She is a mini-Macy." I looked at her more and then said.

"No she is Molly." I cried. September 15th 11:43 PM Molly Estelle Lucas was born in 'Emmy Lou's' A small dinner along the highway.

That was when the paramedics arrived.

* * *

Molly was born YAY! And I am back :)


	7. Chapter 7

**9 months of Plans**

Nick and Macy are engaged again and this time are sure that they are getting married. But they also decided to start a family early , so from month3 of the pregnancy till the baby is 3 months old Nick and Macy are trying to multi-task. Only problem... Macy is scared to death of it all. Plus a pregnant Stella oh no!

prologue-April= Tests

May= wedding dresses

June= double trouble

July= Sam

august= weddings

September= Molly

October= first frights

November= turkey

December= our first Christmas together

* * *

**October 31st 11:00 A.M.**

**First frights (this isnt scary) **

I was currently baking cookies , I know why is she baking cookies on Halloween? Well Stella and her son Sam are coming over for dinner as well as Leo and Sarah but we are ordering take-out but I wanted to make bat cookies for tonight. I made it mandatory that everyone wore a costume . I love Halloween. Nick was being a rock star , which he already is but he isn't an enthusiast like myself so I let it slide. I dressed up Molly as a little M&M and I am going to be a chef , and yes I am wearing my costume while baking.

**Later that night**

So Sam is a dragon , a cute one I may add. We are all sitting on the couches eating candy. Stella was a princess , she was that every year . But this year I like her dress. Sam looks just like Stella except for the eyes those are Lucas eyes . Sadly Molly has the Misa everything I wouldn't mind if she looked somewhat like Nick.

One thing she definitely shares with Nick is that she doesn't smile. Like at all , I should have made her the blue m&m.

"She is so cute Macy." Sarah cooed looking at Molly.

" She would be even cuter if she smiled , but apparently she is a daddy's girl." I looked at Nick and he kind of smiled.

"At least I am reassured that she wont be smiling at any boys when she is older." He defended himself and I rolled my eyes.

There was a knock at the door .

As soon as I opened it I saw the one and only Joe Lucas.

* * *

Drama! Oooo 2 more chapters left!


	8. Chapter 8

**9 months of Plans**

Nick and Macy are engaged again and this time are sure that they are getting married. But they also decided to start a family early , so from month3 of the pregnancy till the baby is 3 months old Nick and Macy are trying to multi-task. Only problem... Macy is scared to death of it all. Plus a pregnant Stella oh no!

prologue-April= Tests

May= wedding dresses

June= double trouble

July= Sam

august= weddings

September= Molly

October= first frights

November= turkey

December= our first Christmas together

* * *

**Thanksgiving**

So here I am at Stella and Joe's house . Yes they got back together , and Stella's mood took a huge boost. Even Sam seems happier . As opposed to my daughter who has only smiled once. It isn't that tough to keep count.

The Lucas family is hosting thanksgiving at Joe and Stella's house , and of course I am going . Leo and Sarah are also going because they can't fly out and lets also come to the reality that we will have too much food anyway for 7 people.

I was currently in the back seat of the car with Molly , trying to get her to smile again. The only other time she smiled was during Halloween because Joe was being a goof ball.

Nick Is a bad influence on Molly.

"I hate you Nick." I sighed in defeat glaring at Nick.

"Most babies do not smile Macy." He said with annoyance.

"Marshal smiles." I muttered under my breath.

"Thats because Joe is his father. " He rolls his eyes.

"See you just proved MY point more." I rolled my eyes back. He is such a pain sometimes.

"You know you love me."He lightly smiled and I kissed his cheek.

"Yeah I do."

**Later that evening at dinner**

Everyone was sitting at dinner. I was feeding Molly a bottle , I would eat later. Joe was stuffing his face with turkey and Stella was rolling her eyes. Kevin and Frankie were talking about some show I have never heard of. While Mr. and Mrs. Lucas were sitting across from eachother and looking at eachother with flirty eyes.

This moment was perfect with an odd yet perfect family.

"Everyone I have an announcement to make." Stella said , she seemed to be glowing lately. Which is very weird for Stella the only time I have seen her glow like that was when...

"I got an internship at Vogue magazine!" She screeched . The whole table fell silent. This was unbelievable , this is Stella freaking Malone we are talking about. Sure she is an amazing stylist but...

"Really?" Joe asked uncertain.

"No." She laughed and he sighed in relief "Though I think I'm pregnant again."

Just then I think Joe choked on his turkey.

* * *

Sorry I havent updated in a while. What a shocker right?Next chapter is the last... and yes it takes place in the future thank you :)


End file.
